Goddess of Time
by Anime-17
Summary: A treasured sculpture is highly under guard at the Azumano Museum. What strange events will take place if this powerful artifact gets into the wrong hands? And what does this person have to do with Satoshi? DaisukexRiku & SatoshixRisa
1. It All Begins

Heylo everyone! I'm now going to switch back and forth from writing this D.N. Angel story and updating my Kingdom Hearts story: "Is Love Joy or Sorrow?" Hope you all enjoy the first chapter :) This fanfiction is dedicated to those of you who want to see a little somethin'-somethin' (LOL) going on between Satoshi and Risa...wink! wink! Daisuke and Riku's relationship will mature more in this as well. The setting takes place right after the last episode of the anime series.

**-PLOT-**  
A treasured sculpture is highly under guard at the Azumano Museum. What strange events will take place if this powerful artifact gets into the wrong hands?  


"**Goddess of Time"**

**CHAPTER ONE: It All Begins**

The clock was ticking slowly.

_What is this feeling?_

The night was dragging on...

_Since he's been gone I feel...empty. _

The moonlight illuminates the room.

_Yet I also feel freedom...freedom from a horrible curse. Free to live..._

"Then why can't I sleep?"

Fourteen-year-old Satoshi Hiwatari, who's real last name was Hikari, sat up in his bed. He had tried for hours to slumber, but too many thoughts were running through his mind.

He moved a few strands of his blue hair away to look at the clock.

"Five in the morning?" he sighed.

_I guess if I can't keep my eyes shut, I'll get up anyway._

He slowly pulled off the covers, and after getting out of bed went to find a t-shirt to put on. He usually slept topless with a pair of pajama pants, but it was a little more cold that night than usual.

"I wonder if it's going to snow tonight."

Satoshi walked down the stairs, past the living room, through the hallway, and to the kitchen.

For it being the Holidays, the Hiwatari residence didn't have any festive decorations.

He grabbed a glass and poured himself some milk.

He wondered, _Maybe it's because...I'm worried he'll come back..._

The recent memory of Krad still made him uneasy at times.

_I'm probably just overreacting. It's Christmas Eve...I should be in a good mood._

He remembered what Risa had asked him the day before...

"_Hiwatari? Are you okay?"_

_Satoshi had just found out his father, though not his real dad, had died during the 'incident.'_

"_He was a jerk to me anyways...Why should I care?"_

_All he felt at that moment was anger._

"_He was your father," Risa reminded him, "That's why."_

"_But not my real one...and the way he treated me was just..." he stopped short._

"_I'm sure that deep down he truly cared for you," she tried to tell him._

"_He left me..." Satoshi's hand formed into a fist, "I'm all alone now."_

"_But...you have us," Risa tried to explain, "You have your friends still."_

_He turned to face her and formed a faint smile, "I guess."_

"_So...would you like to hang out with us tomorrow?"_

_Satoshi gave her a weird glance, "Tomorrow?"_

"_Why not? It's Christmas Eve!"_

"_But I...I just-"_

"_Do you have other plans? A special tradition you do every year, hmmmm?"_

"_Not really. I've...never really enjoyed the holidays."_

"_Well, maybe we can change your mind, Hiwatari," she grinned._

_Satoshi sighed in defeat, "Alright. I guess I can come."_

"_Great! It's such a wonderful idea, since all of us have been through a lot today. It'll be a nice stress reliever."_

_She stopped him just as he was about to leave._

"_What?" he asked._

"_I'm just reminding you to bring some presents for the gift exchange. Don't forget Daisuke and Riku, too."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts. It's tradition," she giggled._

_He really hated her nagging, but hesitantly nodded, "Sure."_

"I haven't even done that yet."

He sipped the last of his milk and thought about what he would buy for all of them. He wasn't used to this "giving" tradition, and was having a hard time deciding.

_Why did I even say I was coming? Why did I give in...to Risa?_

He decided to try and sleep on it, so he headed back upstairs.

_Fat chance I'll get a good night's rest,_ he thought,_ but at least I can sleep in tomorrow._

xXxXxXxXxXx

Daisuke walked along the street, searching for Riku's present.

_It has to be just right..._

Soon, something caught his eye as he glanced in a store window.

"That's perfect!"

He went inside and payed for the item, very pleased with his purchase.

_She's gonna love this! I can't wait to see the look on her face when-_

"Niwa!"

_Ms. Riku!_

"Hey!" Risa waved to him, too.

He quickly hid the bag behind his back before they came by him.

"Whatcha up to?" Riku pondered.

Daisuke lied, "Nothing."

"Hmmmm...I don't think so," Riku smirked, "You're hiding something."

"Hiding? Oh no, of course not! Why would I do that?"

Risa noticed the paper bag he was holding, "Then what's that?"

_I'm busted,_ Daisuke thought to himself, _What do I say?_

"Well, I uh...I-"

Riku looked him straight in the eye, "It's for tonight, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"It's a gift for me, right?"

Daisuke blushed, "Well...maybe..."

Riku grinned from ear to ear, "Okay, then. I won't look. Besides, me and Risa are still shopping, too."

"Yeah," Risa agreed, "But I'm having a hard time finding something for Hiwatari."

"Hiwatari?" Daisuke was confused, "He's coming, too?"

"Yup. I invited him...but I don't know him that well. What kind of gift would he want?"

After a long hour of looking around, the three finally found all their friends' gifts.

"Phew!" Risa wanted to faint, "I'm bushed. Let's go home."

"We'll see you in a few hours, Niwa!" Riku waved goodbye.

"See ya!" Daisuke shouted cheerfully.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Satoshi woke up, sunlight from the window blinding his view.

"I wonder what time it is."

His eyes almost popped out of his sockets when he looked at the clock this time.

_The party is in two hours!__ And I still need to buy all their gifts!  
_

He got ready in a flash and took off for downtown.

_I just hope I have enough time..._

A/N: Well, there you go! I know it's starting out boring, but it will get better I promise! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Of Gifts & Artwork

This will be the chapter where the main plot begins to start. Enjoy reading!

"**Goddess of Time"**

**CHAPTER TWO: Of Gifts & Artwork**

Making his way to the nearest street with a few stores, Satoshi kept thinking about what to get Risa.

_I don't know why I'm having the most trouble deciding for her! It can't be **that** hard._

Knowing that Daisuke still loved artwork, he stopped by the art supply store to get him some more paintbrushes. He also knew that Riku liked sports, so he bought her some athletic pants for the winter.

But, Risa...what on earth would _she_ want?

"Let's see...she likes clothes. She's pretty rich, though. She probably has enough."

Then he stopped by the jewelry store window, spotting a diamond bracelet.

Satoshi smiled.

_That'll do._

xXxXxXxXxXx

_DING DONG!_

"I'll get it!" Riku yelled to her sister, who was in the kitchen.

Opening the door, she saw Daisuke.

"Hey there!" she gave him a tight hug, "Glad you could come."

"Thanks, Ms. Riku. So...what's first?"

"Well, Risa made everyone dinner, so-"

"What! _Her_ cooking?"

"I heard that!" Risa complained from the next room.

"Ooooops...Sorry, Ms. Harada!"

"I know you don't mean it!"

_Sigh..._"What have I done?"

"You know, Niwa," Riku spoke, "she has been practicing quite a bit. I, myself have even taste tested her food."

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't have said anything."

_DING! DONG!_

"Oh! That must be Hiwatari," Daisuke opened the door.

The blunette stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Niwa. Am I here on time?"

"Yes, you are. Come in!"

Satoshi showed the wrapped gifts he was holding, "Where do I put these?"

Riku answered him, "Just on the table over there. We're eating dinner first."

"Well, then, I bet your maids have prepared something nice."

"Actually...Risa's making the meal."

"Really?" Satoshi smirked, "This should be interesting."

Coming out of the kitchen, Risa exclaimed, "Why does everybody think I'm a horrible cook!"

"I never said you were," Satoshi reminded her.

"Well you were _implying_ it!"

"I can see you're frustrated. I won't mention it anymore," he replied calmly.

"Thank you!" Risa stomped back to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," Riku apologized and followed her sister.

She found her twin mixing ingredients in a bowl and went over to her.

"Risa, they're our guests, you know! You should be a little more polite to them."

"Well, I think _they _should be a little more polite to_ me_, too, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but, still..."

"Well, they won't be saying comments like that anymore once they taste what I've made today!"

Riku smiled, "That's good."

"Thanks for helping me practice, Riku. Now I definitely won't fail Home Economics!"

About ten minutes later, the meal had been prepared and they all sat down.

"Okay, you guys. Just try and make fun of my cooking _this_ time," Risa said with confidence.

When she placed the meal on the table, Daisuke was surprised, "Wow! This looks good!"

"Told you so."

After eating, Riku exclaimed, "Wow, I'm so full! I don't think I have room for dessert!"

"I think your skills have greatly improved, Harada," Satoshi complimented.

Risa was happy, "Thanks, Hiwatari."

"I have to agree!" Daisuke told her, "That was the best rice I've eaten in a while," he grinned.

"Let's do the gift exchange, now!" Riku suggested.

So, they all went into the living room, Riku and Daisuke sitting together on the couch obviously. Satoshi and Risa found chairs nearby.

The twins gave each other gifts first. Riku got a soccer ball and Risa received some violet scented shampoo.

"Oh, Riku, this is great!" she was excited, "I love violets!"

Riku brought up, "Now you can still smell them even when it's not spring."

Risa also got some new hair ribbons from Daisuke. She gave him some new tennis shoes.

Then, Daisuke gave Riku a silver necklace, and in return got a new painting easel.

Satoshi gave his presents to those two, and he got a new schoolbag and a brand new computer program.

"I didn't know you guys knew me that well," he said.

"Well, you still get one more thing," Risa handed him a box.

He opened it and found a dark blue, long sleeved t-shirt.

"I thought you'd like it. You don't have many casual clothes, do you?"

"Not really. Thanks."

With that, Satoshi handed her a small, gold wrapped box.

"Here."

He smiled softly, an expression Risa didn't expect to see coming from him.

"Thank you," she was surprised to find a blush creep up in her cheeks.

_What the heck? Why am I blushing? WHY!_

Nevertheless, she kept her cool and took off the paper. Opening the lid, she took out the bracelet.

"Wow...this is beautiful, Hiwatari."

"I'm glad you like it."

"B-but...this must've cost a fortune! You didn't have to get this for me."

"It's no problem at all, Risa."

_Risa?_ she thought to herself, _He's never called me by my first name before. Why is he doing that all of a sudden?_

Suddenly, Satoshi's cell phone rang. He looked at who was calling.

"Detective Saehara? What's he want?"

He answered anyways.

"What do you need?"

"_Yes, chief commander._ _I need to go over something with you."_

"Just a minute..." he addressed the rest who were in the room, "I have to take this."

Satoshi went outside and continued talking.

"Yes?"

"_The museum just recently received the famous 'Goddess Tiempo' statue. It's highly valued and will need very tight security."_

"With Dark out of the picture, I doubt there's much need for that anymore."

"_Well, we can never be too careful. I need you to come over tomorrow and help with making sure it's safely guarded."_

"But, tomorrow is..."

Satoshi knew he wasn't going to convince him like that.

"Fine. I'll be there."

"_Good. Come at five p.m. sharp. Over and out!"_

Satoshi went back inside to talk to Daisuke and the twins.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. I need to get preparations in order for the detective tomorrow."

"But, Hiwatari," Daisuke commented, "Tomorrow is Christmas. You don't get time off?"

"Apparently not. Even if he's not my boss, it's my job to make sure everything is in order when it comes to security matters."

He took the gifts he had gotten and apologized again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay for dessert. Thanks for inviting me, though."

He closed the door behind him, leaving them all a little mad.

"He shouldn't have to work on Christmas Day," Riku spoke up.

"Yeah," Risa agreed, "He needs to start having more free time, if you ask me."

"I guess working in the police force keeps him quite busy, though," Daisuke added, "We shouldn't be that surprised."

xXxXxXxXxXx

When Satoshi arrived at the scene, the detective was waiting for him.

"Thank you for coming, chief commander Hiwatari," he greeted.

"I have some ideas for you. Should I go over them?"

"I think it would be better to talk to the men inside. I told them you were coming to give them instructions. They're already guarding the item."

With that, Satoshi walked inside the museum. The statue was being showcased downstairs.

After descending to the first floor, he was in shock at the sight.

"What...what is this?"

All of the police on guard had been knocked unconscious.

For some peculiar reason, though, the statue was still in place.

_This doesn't feel right._

He decided to examine the statue to make sure it was the real one.

_Wait! This looks familiar...Is it possible that my family created this, too?_

Satoshi now understood why this artifact was of great importance. It was an artwork of the Hikari family.

"Who could've done this to these men, though? The person didn't even bother taking the statue."

"I have a reason for that," a mysterious voice spoke.

Satoshi abruptly turned around.

"Show yourself!"

The figure emerging chuckled, "It's been a long time...hasn't it, commander?"

Satoshi gasped at who is was, "No, it can't be. You are..."

A/N: Now it's getting good, huh? Please review and look forward to the next chapter sometime this week! PEACE OUT :)


	3. Another Encounter & Advice

In this next part you'll finally find out why this criminal is connected to Satoshi. Also, you might be able to decipher why the first part of the chapter's title has a double meaning. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

"**Goddess of Time"**

**CHAPTER THREE: Another Encounter & Advice**

"It's been a long time...hasn't it, commander?"

"No, it can't be. You are..."

"Yes..." the man grinned devilishly, "I'm the one who killed your parents."

The anger in Satoshi was rising, "You! You're the reason I went into police work. You're the one I've

been searching for all these years...so I could get revenge on you for taking away the only real family I ever had!"

"Temper, temper. Do you even know the reason behind why we got rid of them?"

This is something the young teenager did not expect, "What do you mean by 'we' "?

_Could it be that there was another involved in the murder?_

"Think now for a moment, young Hiwatari...why do you even have that last name now?"

"Because..._he_ took me in..."

"-and why do you think Police Commander Hiwatari was the one who adopted you?"

"You mean...it was _him_, too! You both were in it together?"

_All this time...all this time that man who called me his own son was a part of it!_

"Well," Satoshi continued, "That doesn't matter anymore. Right now I have to deal with you, Nobuharu!"

"On the contrary, commander," he said in response, "I'm going to deal with _you_ right now."

"Let me guess...you want to do the same thing to me as you did to my parents."

"Actually...no."

Nobuharu grabbed the statue and held it in front of Satoshi.

He asked, "Even though the Hikari's created this, do you know of the true power it holds?"

"You mean evil power that it shouldn't even have?"

"Now you're starting to get it. The _Goddess Tiempo_ is a mistress of the past. She can make history become alive again in the present."

Once Nobuharu touched the blue stone on the figure, a light emerged forth and surrounded Satoshi.

"What...what's this?"

"You may not feel the effect right away, my young friend."

"You're no friend!"

The black-haired man smirked, "Soon a part of your past will be real again. I want to see your pain. I want to see you suffer."

"Why not just kill me off now?"

"Now that wouldn't be any fun now, would it?"

"Why am I so important to you anyway? You wouldn't be interested in me living, otherwise!"

"That is a secret...for now."

With that, Nobuharu used the statue to disappear right in front of Satoshi's eyes.

_A part of my past, huh? What did he mean when he sai-_

Just then a very familiar feeling filled Satoshi's body. He grimaced as the throbbing pain continued, and he fell to the floor.

"No...he can't come back. Not this soon. Why is it...him?"

His eyes fluttered closed as he entered unconsciousness.

"...K...Krad."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Commander!" a voice called, "Chief commander, are you okay?"

As Satoshi awoke, many officers were surrounding him.

"What...what happened?" he asked, standing up rather dizzily.

The detective walked in, "We should be asking you that same question."

_I can't tell them the truth...It would be..._

So, Satoshi lied, "I came in here and found all of them on the floor. Then someone knocked me out. That's all I remember."

"So, you didn't see the perpetrator?"

He answered Detective Saehara in a ticked off manner, "Do you _think_ I would be able to turn around quickly enough to see him even_ after_ I had already been knocked on the head with something?"

"Alright, alright, I get it," he looked at his men, "We need to find this criminal immediately and get that statue back! Search for clues, fingerprints...anything!"

"YESSIR!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Satoshi woke up with the thoughts of a dream in his head.

_Master Satoshi...you think you can escape me that easily?_

_You know that your body will be all mine soon, right?_

_The day I come out is very soon. Let's get along for now, shall we? Or will I have to torment you more?_

"Krad...If he's back, though, I would be able to hear him now, wouldn't I?"

"_I **thought**__ you missed me."_

"Krad!"

"_Why are you so upset to hear from me again?"_

"Because you're a curse! I wish...you'd just leave!"

The angel...or should I say _demon _inside of him, chuckled and didn't say another word.

Satoshi sighed...and then a new thought occurred to him.

"Wait! If Krad is back, that means..."

He quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed the Niwa family's phone number.

"_Hello?"_

"Niwa, is that you?"

"_Hiwatari? Hey! How was your Christmas?"_

"Never mind about that! Have you been feeling...strange lately?"

"_Strange?...What are you talking about?"_

"Well, I..."

Satoshi thought for a moment, _Should I even tell him?_

"It...It's just that a recent artwork was stolen from the museum."

"_Is that why they called you to work?"_

"You could say that. But, it's not any ordinary piece of artwork."

"_You mean, it's from the Hikaris?"_

"Exactly."

"_And you were just wondering if it had any effect on me?"_

"Yes..." he answered, but dare not tell Daisuke that Krad had returned. "I guess it's alright then."

"_Okay..."_

There was a short silence.

"_Are you sure everything's okay, Hiwatari?"_

"...I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"_Well, then. I guess I'll talk to you later."_

"Yeah...later." he hung up the phone.

_I guess Dark isn't back after all._

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Riku?" Risa asked her sister at the table.

"What is it?" her twin replied after eating a spoonful of her cereal.

"How do you think Hiwatari is doing? He hasn't let us know about what happened yesterday."

"Why are you so worried?"

"I...I don't know. It's just that it was Christmas and he shouldn't have had to-"

"-work?" Riku finished.

"Well, yeah..."

"A bit of advice, Risa..." she sipped some milk before continuing, "If you talk about a guy this much, don't do it with me. I have a 'sisterly' connection with you, ya know...and I can tell when you like someone."

"What!" Risa was upset she brought it up, "I would never...I mean...it's _Hiwatari_!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Huh?" she covered her cheeks in embarrassment, "I don't like himin_ that _way...if you're wondering."

Riku just laughed, "How 'bout you give him a call?"

"I...I guess I could."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! If you read, please take the time to tell me your thoughts instead of not reviewing at all. It will be greatly appreciated if you leave me a comment :)


	4. Uninvited Guest

"**Goddess of Time"**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Uninvited Guest**

When she took the last bite of her pancake, Risa went upstairs to "freshen-up" for the day.

After taking a shower, brushing her teeth, styling her hair, finding the_perfect_ outfit, and finishing her other daily morning routines, she went to lie down on her bed.

_I can't believe this, but...I'm not sure what to do today. I'm so bored._

She stared up at the ceiling.

_The thing I always hate about Christmas break is having nothing to do._

She frowned, "Riku and Daisuke are hanging out today, leaving me by myself."

Risa thought for a moment, and then...

"Maybe...Riku's right."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Satoshi would never admit to anyone what he was feeling that day. He couldn't even believe it himself.

...He was...scared.

He didn't want all the same horrible memories of his past to happen all over again.

"Krad...how could you possibly still be here?"

It was odd that the angel in him would still be present, but with Dark still gone.

Satoshi leaned his head back on the couch, "Maybe...I should tell someone about this. It is quite weird that-"

His thoughts were interrupted when the kitchen phone started to ring.

"Huh?"

He walked over to answer it.

_Who could possibly be calling __**me**?_

He picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Hiwatari? It's...Risa."_

_RISA!_

Satoshi wouldn't have been as surprised if it had been Daisuke, or even Riku for that matter. But, _Risa?_

"Oh...hi, Harada."

"_So...what are you up to today?"_

"Not much, really."

There was a short pause before he continued, "So...you called me just to ask that?"

"_Um, well, no. Actually..." _this was a lot harder to ask then Risa had imagined,_ "Do you want to just, maybe, hang out?"_

"Hang...out?"

"_It's because I'm so bored and Riku and Daisuke are spending the day together and they left me all alone at home with nothing to do and that's why I was thinking-"_

"Hey, slow down!"

"_Oh! Sorry..."_

"If you want to 'hang out,' you could just come over to my place, and-" Satoshi stopped himself suddenly. He had blurted that out without thinking, "I...I mean if you want to."

"_Are you sure I wouldn't be a bother? I know you can sometimes be busy..."_

"It's fine."

Risa smiled to herself, _"It's settled then. I'll come over shortly!"_

_**-CLICK!-**_

_Why did I just say that? _Satoshi was so confused, _Why couldn't I stop myself from..._

He ignored his thoughts for a moment, remembering that he needed to get ready for her arrival, and quickly.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"I can't believe he said it was okay..." Risa pondered for a moment,_But, I'm kind of glad I asked._

After getting out of bed to head downstairs and grab her coat, she encountered Mr. Suboji. **(A/N: I hope I spelled his name right LOL)**

"Ah, Miss Risa. Heading out somewhere?"

"Yes, I am."

"Would you need a ride today?"

"Thank you. I would like...actually, I think I'll walk instead."

"Very well then."

After taking off, it only took Risa half an hour to get to her destination.

"Wow...this place is huge!"

"Well, What did you expect? It use to be my father's."

"H-Hiwatari! I'm sorry, you just startled me a little."

"I just came out to check my mail...did you walk here?" he asked as he thumbed through the various envelopes.

"Yeah, I did."

"Should we...go inside now?"

"All right."

Everything was silent between them until they sat on a couch in the living room.

"Brrrrrr...I'm freezing," Risa shivered.

"That's what you get for walking here in the cold."

She giggled, "Yeah, it's my fault. I should have had someone drive me."

Satoshi was a bit concerned and asked, "Should I start a fire?"

"Oh, okay...That would be nice."

After lighting the fireplace and sitting back down, Satoshi asked Risa a question.

"So...why did you want to come over to _my_house? As you can see, there's not much to do here."

"There's really no one else who I could have fun with. I feel like all the girls from school who 'claim' they are my friends only pretend they like talking and hanging out with me."

Unexpectedly, she turned to him with a huge grin, "But I always have my sister, Niwa, and you!"

She now gazed at the fire and told him, "You don't know how much it means to me that you let me stay here for a while."

"Yeah. Sure," Satoshi didn't know what to say in response.

Risa curled up in the couch corner and wrapped her arms around her legs.

_I guess she's not warm enough even with a fire going._

Surprisingly, Satoshi found his arm reaching over, so he could hold Risa close to keep her warm.

Shaking his head to get the thought out, he drew back, _No! Why was I thinking that? I can't give her the wrong idea! I don't like her in _**that**_ way...But, still..._

He took the blanket lying on the back of the couch and draped it around her trembling form, "You don't want to catch cold."

Risa found herself blushing. _AGAIN?_

Nevertheless, she was grateful for his kindness. Her lips curled into a smile as she looked him in the eyes, "Thank you, Hiwatari."

Satoshi rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarrassed, "You're...welcome."

The mood of that moment changed when a sudden sting of pain entered his body. He bent over, placing a hand on the coffee table in front of him so he wouldn't fall.

Risa sprang up in response, "Hiwatari! What's wrong?"

Even though Satoshi was finding it hard to talk at the moment, he managed to get out, "You...can't tell anyone...about this, Risa."

"About what? What's going on?" Risa was getting up to leave, "I should call a doctor!"

"NO!" he grabbed her arm and made her sit down again.

"Uhh...but, why not?"

"They...couldn't help me."

"But, why! I can't just stay here and let you-"

He snapped back, "It's Krad! He's back! Happy now?"

Risa drew back in fear, hearing that name, "Krad?...you mean the one that was kind of like..."

"...like Dark? Yes, it's him...Ah!" he clutched his chest, trying to stop the pain, "You...you should go."

Risa remembered the one time Riku and her went to the tower after following Dark. She couldn't stand seeing the pain Hiwatari was experiencing at that moment when Krad emerged.

"I'm staying here! I want to make sure you're okay!" she protested.

Satoshi made her promise, "You have to keep this a secret, though...you_can't_say anything. You wouldn't understand why, but..."

"Don't worry. I won't," she held him up, "But, I also feel I need to help you."

It was Satoshi's turn that day to be thanking her, "That's nice of you...Harada."

After a few minutes, he was able to stand up, "I'm fine now...Are you going home?"

"Only if you want me to," Risa looked at him with a scared look, "Just know I'm here for you. Even though I haven't gotten to know you much, consider me a good friend. I'll get you through this."


End file.
